On Yuuri
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: He is many things, and touched by many things.
1. House of Cards

**A/N:** Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #21 – use the random generator [ random-words]. Set the default to 20. Those words should appear in a poetry collection containing 10 poems.

Words that appear in this poem: handle, match, terrify, naive

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _1: House of Cards_

He's a house of cards  
that crumbles.

He can barely handle a breeze.  
He's far from an equal match  
for the titans  
of the storms.

He's one of those poor useless  
fools they terrify,  
trying to be strong,  
trying to stand  
against, amongst  
those storms.

He can't.  
He's naïve to think he could.  
He just crumbles  
like the house of cards  
he is.


	2. Ghost on Ice

**A/N:** Prompts used for this poem are price and silent.

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _2: Ghost on Ice_

They call him a shadow  
off the ice.

He lacks presence, they say.  
He's too silent,  
too close to the wall.  
One could walk right past  
and never know.

But on the ice he shone  
like a jewel  
with a hefty price.

Untouchable,  
both on and off the ice,  
in different ways.


	3. Sparklers

**A/N:** Prompts used for this poem are odd and cart.

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _3: Sparklers_

Life was just an endless chain  
of surprises.

It was just plain odd  
at first: a glimpse  
that quickly became  
the road.

Then his soles were replaced  
with blades, and then those  
with wheels  
that took him like a cart  
down the tracks  
too fast

But no: they were still blades  
and he was the one  
who held the reins.


	4. After Another Loss

**A/N:** Words used in this poem include dire and painful

* * *

 **On Ice**  
 _4\. After Another Loss_

It's painful,  
falling and losing  
before he's even finished

But it would be a blind fool  
to think he still has a chance  
to win.

He's squandering it all:  
all that blood  
all those sacrifices.

He shouldn't cry.  
It's his fault.  
He still is.

The state of it all:  
his dream, and his career  
is dire.  
The moment he stops spinning  
it's in shambles,  
he knows.

Still, he doesn't want it to be  
even if he's not sure there's anything  
he can do  
to salvage them  
at this point.


	5. Puppet Strings

**A/N:** Words used in this poem include support

* * *

 **On Ice**  
 _5\. Puppet Strings_

He has so many forms  
of support  
and he knows  
they hold him up:

Puppet strings  
all wound around his form  
but that's unfair  
because he loves them all.

He's weak and flimsy  
on his own. He needs them  
to guide him on

But they're not puppet strings,  
devoid of his will  
and their love.  
They're the strings of fate  
that guide him on.


	6. Boundary Lines

**A/N:** Words used in this poem: boundless, thirst

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _6\. Boundary Lines_

All humans have their limits.  
When his thighs cramp  
and refuse to lift his feet.  
When his feet blister and bleed  
into his skates.  
When his throat screams at him,  
parched with thirst.

But still, their dreams and ambitions  
are, when they believe  
boundless

And, sometimes,  
they can push their limits back  
like they don't exist  
at all.


	7. The Cheerleaders

**A/N:** Words used in this poem: nosy, useful

* * *

 **On Ice**  
 _7\. The Cheerleaders_

They've got an odd way of encouraging.  
Teasing words, tantalising winks,  
all of them meant to further  
his tale.

Lots of questions, lots of words.  
Sometimes they're just being nosy  
overall. And sometimes  
they can't quite say they care  
so they slather it  
with crueller tints

And sometimes, they're just plain and honest  
and strange, and them,  
and that's most useful  
of them all.


	8. On Making Rivals

**A/N:** Words used in this poem: verse

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _8\. On Making Rivals_

He didn't mean to make an enmity.  
Maybe, he didn't make the enmity  
at all; it wasn't him  
after all, that challenged  
or made the battleground  
or lost, and returned  
with a vengeance

But he still became a rival  
to be versed, to be victorious over,  
to accept defeat from  
with grace, and come back  
even stronger.

And somewhere along the way,  
they became friends  
as well.


	9. Never-Ending Tales

Words used in this poem: satisfied, annoyed

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _9\. Never-Ending Tales_

Their lives together were full  
of surprises, and often  
it was a wonderful life

But sometimes, those surprises  
were cruel, made them cry,

Sometimes, made them annoyed

Sometimes, made them so happy  
they could burst

And, looking back, always  
made them satisfied.


	10. Coming Together

**A/N:** Words used in this poem: harmony

* * *

 **On Yuuri**  
 _10\. Coming Together_

They were so far away,  
so different  
from each other that it was  
just a dream, to think  
they'd ever stand  
together

But it was his dream  
nonetheless, and here  
was one better

Moving in harmony together,  
their blades singing,

The bonds that tied them together  
singing too.


End file.
